videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes (Console)
This is a list of quotes in the console version of the SEGA video game, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. The following applies for the console versions only. The quotes for Sonic is not included because it appears in it's own separate page. Game Script: In-Game Cutscenes Dialogue: The Deserted Village INTRO * (In the beginning, we see Sonic and Tails' home. Cutting to Sonic and Tails sleeping in their hammocks until a alarm rings. Sonic and Tails wake up and run to the chili dog stand to get some for breakfast then get to the relaxing view of the landscape. They grab their picnic stuff and relax on it.) * Sonic: Ah, civilization. * Tails: Boy, I thought we'd never find it. * (Scratch and Grounder, Robotnik's henchmen, sneak when Sonic and Tails aren't looking) * Scratch: I'm ready! Are you ready? * Grounder: Ready! Um, what am I ready for? * Scratch: Spring the trap! * Grounder: Oh, I knew that! (Gets ready to press the button to capture Sonic and Tails inside the nets) * Scratch: Ha ha! We got you now, hedgehog! * Grounder: Uh, yeah! The chase is over! * (Scratch and Grounder laugh and taunt) * Sonic: Hey, folks! You guys don't wanna do this! * Scratch: Yeah? Why not? * Sonic: Because, we mean to much to each other. * Grounder: Uh, we do? * Sonic: Yeah, don't you remember how we first met? * Grounder: Uh, I don't think so. * Sonic: Well, it all started before you were born. * (Fading to a flashback. Sonic and Tails' house. A newspaper appears. Sonic and Tails come) * Sonic: What's that? * Tails: Look, a newspaper! * Sonic: (Holds it) What's it say? The entire Mobius is deserted? We gotta buzz, cuz! * (Holds Tails' hand and they go off. They get to the village) * Sonic: (Narrating) Tails and I had come to this deserted village... * Tails: Where is everybody? * Male Citizen: (Inside the window) We're hiding, and if you have any sense, you'll hide, too! * (The citizen closes the window covers and goes back to their cover. A zipper closes the window covers and a lock shuts it even more.) * Tails: Hiding? What from? * (The ground shakes as Sonic and Tails look over and see a large bot with a spiked vest- known as Dragon Breath in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine- ripping off an entire wall from a house. He walks in and points at a dog hiding behind a chair.) * Dragon Breath: Hey, lady! Which way is the bounty hunter's convention? (The dog screams in fear and runs away.) Hmm, people aren't really friendly in this town. Guess I'll just have to find it myself. * (He crashes through the wall behind the couch and continues on. Sonic and Tails hide behind a broken wall.) * Tails: What's a bounty hunter's convention, Sonic? * Sonic: It's a party for bad guys, and I'm gonna crash it. I'm going to see what Docbotnik is up to. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff